


Nameless

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly





	Nameless

Last time I dreamed,  
We stood on the verge of the world  
You heaved a frivolous sign, I smiled a distant smile.

who can't get drunk?  
Control freak  
Alcohol allergic  
A person with too many secrets


End file.
